1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for filling containers with liquids and the like and more particularly to an apparatus and method for filling moving containers to predetermined levels while maintaining the exterior of each container free of the liquid being filled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Method and apparatus for filling containers with liquids are generally known in the art. Furthermore methods and apparatus (U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,706) are known for filling containers moving in a line with liquids while maintaining the sides of the containers free of the liquid during filling by mechanically deflecting liquid from falling between adjacent containers. Additionally, methods and apparatus are known to clean the overflowed material from the exterior of the container after filling. It is further known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,568,238, 2,200,100 and 766,510 to use air to remove liquid from the exterior of previously filled containers. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,447 discloses the use of air as a shield against liquid sprays and aerosols.
The known apparatus and methods which fill containers while maintaining the exteriors thereof free of liquid are relatively slow, complex and cumbersome and quite often involve the dispensing of a predetermined quantity of liquid directly into the open tops of stationary containers. The function of known apparatus and methods is non-continuous filling in the sense that the containers are not subjected to a free flow of liquid. Furthermore, where a predetermined quantity of liquid is dispensed per container in known methods and apparatus, it is necessary to sense the liquid level in the container, or meter the liquid, etc., thus adding complexity and cost to the system. Where high speed filling is desired, it has often been necessary to employ separate filling and cleaning apparatus and steps because of the time required to remove filling material from the exterior of the container as compared to the time required simply to fill the container. Thus a complete cleaning of the exterior of the containers has usually been required because of the quantity of material caused to contact the exterior of the containers during a high speed filling. Besides the expense of equipment and cleansing liquids to remove filling material from the exterior of the containers, there is added expense of the loss of costly liquid filling materials such as dissolved sugars, spices, etc. In addition the need of a washing procedure to remove materials from the exterior of the container results in the problem of disposing of the washing liquid which may have a high phosphate COD or BOD count.
In accordance with the present invention, these drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art are obviated and additional advantages realized.